


Clingy

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Series: Catch Me If You Can (Jupeter Collection) [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, Post-Episode: s03e01-02 Juno Steel and the Man in Glasses, S3 spoilers, buddy and jet are just there, i guess, it's mostly jupeter focused, juno also downs coffee like water, juno is a cat when he's half-asleep, peter wears eyeliner sharp enough to cut glass, so is rita tbh, takes place during an unspecified time after, that's all it is, they're adorable, they're back in the swing of things and even if things aren't perfect, they're good for both of them, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Some cuddles and flirting happen and nothing goes wrong.Or: Juno is a cat, Peter is a morning person, and Jet is a good cook.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Series: Catch Me If You Can (Jupeter Collection) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write fluff and I'm on a Jupeter kick.
> 
> Canon, who?

Juno Steel is like a cat in a lot of ways, Peter thinks. The lady in question has his head tucked into the crook of Peter's neck and has a tight grip on his torso, adamantly asleep.

Peter runs a hand through Juno's short hair, and watches with a smile he can't help as Juno shifts, pulling Peter in tighter.

Not that he minds.

The first way he was similar to a cat was his manner. Aggressive and snappy, biting if you brought a hand too close but when he likes someone, when he trusts them, and has decided they are worthy enough to get close, he isn't afraid to be vulnerable.

Well, perhaps that was the wrong choice of words. He's more willing to bear himself, would be a more accurate phrase.

Juno eventually stirs, slowly, and moves his head, looking groggily up at Peter.

The second way that Juno is like a cat, Peter thinks, is that he's very clingy.

"Are you awake, dear?" he asks, and Juno frowns at him.

"Noo..." Juno slurs weakly, settling back in again.

Peter smiles wider. "Come on now, up with you."

Juno grunts and Peter attempts to sit up, the lady clinging to him still, and almost dragging Peter back down onto the sheets.

"Nur'ev," Juno groaned, yawning. "Five more minu'es."

"Unfortunately if we wait any longer we'll miss breakfast."

Juno blinks slowly. "If we do I can make some eggs or somethin'."

"You're missing the point, Juno," Peter said, prying Juno off of him before getting up out of the bed to get dressed. "If we miss anymore family meals Buddy will force us into separate rooms."

"We don't want that," Juno snarks, his sass undercut a little by how groggy he still is.

"No, we don't. Now at least put on some clothes. You'll feel better once you have some food."

Ignoring Juno's grumbled retort of "I feel fine", Peter hums a little as he puts on some eyeliner and combs his hair in the mirror he put up in his room.

They get ready in mostly silence for a bit.

"Were you watchin' me sleep, Nureyev?" Juno asks, as if the thought has just occurred to him.

"Possibly."

"Hey!"

"You look quite at peace when you sleep, it's very adorable. Can I blamed for admiring your lovely face?"

Peter smiles as he hears Juno sputter a bit, and he knows that the lady is blushing.

The only other words they exchange after that are Juno grumbling that Peter is hogging the mirror and he shoves him to the side.

\---

They're late to breakfast, but not by much, and Buddy smiles at them (more of an acknowledgement than anything). Breakfast is eggs, Jet having made them, and Juno downs a mug of coffee in an alarmingly short amount of time, and Rita swats his arm.

Peter smiles, and takes a sip of his own coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting repetitive I know, but follow my Tumblr @randomfanderfriend


End file.
